For We Are All Made of Stars
by readbycandlelight
Summary: Darcy Lewis did a bad thing…and she blames it all on the glowy piece of fruit she ate while on a trip to Asgard. Darcy/Loki


**Title: **_For We Are All Made of Stars_

**Author**:_ readbycandlelight_

**Rating**: M_  
_

**Summary**: Darcy Lewis did a bad thing…and she blames it all on the glowy piece of fruit she ate while on a trip to Asgard. Darcy/Loki

**Author's Note**: This is a censored version of this fic so it does not conflict with the site rules here. If you wanna read the super mega smutty version *ahem* feel free to go on my profile and click the link.

* * *

Darcy Lewis did a bad thing.

She ate a glowing fruit.

It was just _asking _to happen, really. She just happened to be the one that gave in to temptation.

She was currently in attendance at Jane and Thor's wedding in Asgard (yeah, you heard that right - in _Asgard), _the ceremony was over, pronouncing Thor and Jane as 'Thunder God and Wife', and it was now evening and everyone was enjoying the wedding banquet and dancing under the Asgardian night sky.

And when Darcy said everyone, she meant _everyone. _Apparently, Thor had made a lot of friends over his thousand year lifespan. Every single Asgardian in the realm was in attendance, along with Darcy, Dr Selvig and the Avengers, a smattering of Light Elves and Dark Elves, the royal court of the Vanir, and even a few Frost Giants that Thor was able to make peace with. It was weird, but also _totally_ awesome, and made for a _very _interesting and varied banquet to suit every species dietary needs.

Which included glowing fruit. Apparently they were some kind of Light Elf variety.

Earlier when everyone had all lined up to get their servings, Natasha Romanoff, who was looking very pretty and elegant in a light gossamer blue dress, said in a hushed and serious tone in Darcy's ear, "Don't eat anything you don't recognize."

Which was probably good advice, on account of Natasha being a professional assassin trained in espionage, which meant she was smart and overly suspicious of certain things, like alien food, on principle. But this was freakin' _glowing fruit_, and Darcy wanted some! Besides…Thor hadn't cautioned her against eating anything. And since, you know, he was Asgardian and had visited all these other realms and had sampled their food, he probably knew if something was poisonous or not. Probably.

So, against Natasha's advice, Darcy had palmed a glowing fruit (when the Black Widow wasn't looking) and then filled the golden plate she had been handed with some roasted meat and potatoes that looked pretty good, and some salad greens. When she sat to eat she put the glowing fruit in her lap, out of eyesight. The normal stuff turned out to be actually quite tasty. Asgardians know how to throw it down, apparently. When she was done with everything on her plate, her mouth watered as she eyed her last remaining delicacy held within the folds of her dark purple dress.

The fruit was about the size and consistency of an apricot, but a gentle pulse of white-gold light emanated from its core. At this point, most of the other humanoids that had come with her on this trip to Asgard had finished eating as well and were going in for seconds. She took a quick sweeping look of her table, making sure no one was watching, and popped the whole fruit into her mouth. She had to hold back a moan of satisfaction. It burst on her tongue like a sweet juicy cherry, but the flavor it imparted was much more intense. She tried to discern the other flavors she was tasting. Maybe…honey, and pomegranate, and sweet cream. But even then that didn't capture the essence of the flavor. Perhaps if starlight had a flavor, that's what this glowing fruit would taste like, Darcy decided. Too soon there was nothing to do but to swallow it. She noted that it didn't have a seed. As soon as it slid down her throat she mourned the loss of it, and considered going in for seconds.

That notion quickly left her head as soon as she stood up. The world had suddenly turned into a shimmering, rippling wonderland. Darcy gasped in delight as she saw shimmering light of various colors emanating from all directions. She realized as she looked around that the light was coming from everyone around her. "Whoa," she said, as she watched the wedding guests who had already congregated on the dance floor elegantly sway together to the music. Everyone had their own individual color, and it followed them with every sweeping turn they made as they danced. She noticed that most of the elves had the same forest green light rippling around them, but all the other species did not match in color. Like a moth to a flame, she stepped onto the dance floor and randomly starting dancing with an achingly gorgeous Vanirian nobleman, who had a golden light surrounding him and a grin on his face as he looked down at her good-naturedly, sweeping her up into the spirited dance. She danced in ecstatic joy for she didn't know how long, switching from dance partner to dance partner. As the night drew on, the effects of the glowing fruit grew more intense, and as she twirled under the stars she realized she could really _see _the stars for what they truly were for the first time. They were bright and fiery and more intense than any firework she had ever seen! In fact…she realized that the intensity slightly frightened her. Especially since she could see some stars wilting and shooting down from the sky, as if they were going to strike her. She gasped in fright and clung to her current dance partner, a redheaded Asgardian gentleman, as she came to the conclusion that it was all too much.

"I have to…go somewhere else," she told her dance partner, releasing from him and stepping off the dance floor. There were too many bodies crowding around her. She sped her way back into the palace, away from the intensity of the noise and the color and the shooting stars. She breathed a sigh of relief once there was a roof over her head, cloaking her from most of the magic. At this point she was barefoot, so it was the gentle sound of her feet padding against the marble floors as she walked down the labyrinthine corridors. "Uh oh," she said, as she realized she had forgotten how to get to her room that she was staying in for this trip. She blinked as the shadows in the high-vaulted corridors seemed to shift and undulate. Giving out a sigh of exasperation, she aimlessly walked on. In the quiet, and quite alone, she was able to notice the gentle pulses of light that even emanated off of the inanimate objects all around her, like the hand-woven tapestries and the hand-painted urns. The gentle light seemed to breathe life into them. There was also a slight buzz in the air… Darcy's eyes widened as she came to the conclusion that she was sensing the energy _within the objects_. "_Freaky," _she breathed, in total awe… That's just about when she noticed a giant set of double doors. One of the doors was slightly ajar. Just a little, tiny bit - but enough for a thin sliver of darkness to spill out onto the marble of the corridor she was in.

Darcy stopped, feeling an inexplicable pull towards the darkness. Making up her mind, she walked over to the set of double doors and finished opening the one that was slightly ajar. The first thing she noticed was the giant cloud of intensely dark color. At first look, the color was black, but as her eyes adjusted, she realized that it was an incredibly dark blue…and it was surrounding a pale figure who had looked towards her when he heard the creak of the door.

Loki. Somewhere in her mind she knew that he wasn't a friend or an entirely welcome sight, but her glowing fruit delirium pushed those notions to the side in the face of her curiosity. No one else attending the wedding had as dark a light as he did. She stepped into the room, which turned out to be the largest and most beautiful library she had ever seen in her entire life. She determinedly walked towards Loki, who was seated alone at a large table piled high with thick ancient tomes. He didn't say anything as she walked towards him. His green eyes, which looked like glittering emeralds in Darcy's heightened state of mind, followed her movements. She could not read his expression, but she didn't much care to - she was too busy staring.

He was still bedecked in his royal Asgardian finery, which he had worn to the wedding ceremony, but it looked different somehow…like it was flickering in and out of existence, and Darcy could see the dark blue light that was pulsing from underneath it. Darcy did something very bold then. She stepped into his personal space and placed her hand on his golden chest plate, over where his left pectoral muscle lay beneath.

Instantly, he was up from his seat and his much larger hand was firmly wrapped around hers, pulling it away. "What do you think you are doing, mortal?" he asked harshly, his eyes searching hers. And then his expression flashed in surprise. "…What has happened to your eyes? They are…glowing." Dawning realization set in…and suddenly he looked _amused. _"You have eaten the fruit of the Light Elves."

Darcy nodded enthusiastically. "It was really, really good." She furrowed her dark, finely arched eyebrows, trying to think of how to describe the experience. "It was like…an orgasm…but _in my mouth." _She frowned. "Wait…that didn't sound right." Fail. That was definitely a fail.

The amused grin slanting his lips turned decidedly wicked. His eyes took on a new light of interest. "My, my, how… exhilarating for you." He tilted his head to the side, examining her. "I've never seen the effects of a mortal consuming a Light Fruit before. You look worlds away right now. Tell me, what is it like for you? It seems to be having a profound effect on your weak, human constitution."

Darcy's hand, which Loki had batted away only moments ago, obstinately rose up again to trace the sharp line of his cheek. He rose a dark brow archly, warningly, but he didn't brush her away this time. Instead, his sharp eyes bore into her dreamy gaze. "It's like…I'm more aware of everything," she said, as she traced his features, trailing up to the shape of his arched eyebrow. "Everything is more intense, and I see these _colors _all around me, pulsing from the people and chairs and these books and even you! Your light is blue and dark and shimmers like starlight. It's very pretty," she said with a smile, as her pointer finger traced back down and ghosted along the seam of his lips with a feather-like gentleness.

His lips parted slightly on the contact, and his breathing turned a little more audible. "Is it?" he said against her finger. "How interesting."

"Mmhmmm," Darcy hummed, keeping at the lazy pattern on his mouth. "It was getting too intense for me to stay outside, so I decided to come in. But I've lost my way."

"I would have to agree with that," he said, and his cultured voice was decidedly deeper, laced with something that made Darcy's skin tighten - but in an good way.

"I like the way that your skin feels," she said in her non sequitur, glowy fruit-induced way. "It's soft, and cool, like mint, and it feels really good right now 'cuz my skin feels really hot. Look, feel," she said, pulling her finger away from his lips to place his fine-boned, long fingered hand on the pale skin of her arm. His hand impulsively slid up and down her arm, caressing. She let out a shiver because it felt really good.

"You do not know what you are doing, mortal," he suddenly warned, but he wasn't stopping. "If you knew what was good for you you would leave right now and go back out to Thor and his woman's celebrations."

Which was true. If Darcy was in her right mind, she would have already scoffed at his derogatory references of her as 'mortal' and Jane as 'Thor's woman' and she would have remembered that, _oh yeah - this is freaking LOKI and only a year and a half ago he had tried to enslave all of the humans and take over her world_…but, unfortunately, she wasn't in her right state of mind right now. So these facts just all seemed to float into the ether. Instead, she said, with a teasing pout on her full, glistening pink lips, "I don't have to go back out there. _You're _not out there - and you're Thor's brother!"

"Yes," he said tightly, "but I have done my part by being in attendance at the ceremony, and, since I don't particularly like anyone out there - most especially _your lot -_ I wished to be alone in my study for the remainder of this evening."

"You don't like me?" she asked with a laugh. It seemed so funny to her right now, what with the way he was still caressing her arm.

"No," he said, as if this should be obvious.

"Not even a little?" she asked coquettishly, pointedly gazing at where his hand touched her.

His gaze dropped down to where his hand kneaded her flesh too. He suddenly pulled her in towards him with that arm, so there was no space in between them. The bare tops of her breasts, which artfully spilled out from the tight bodice of her dark purple dress, pressed against the cool metal of his armor with every heaving breath she took. His eyes were dark, molten pools of almost pure black; only a thin lining of green remained at the edges of his dilated pupils. "I don't have to like you to thoroughly enjoy fucking you."

There was a long, heated moment where Darcy's magic-muddled brain digested this information. The words were taunting - _daring _her to get scared and run out of the room and out of the situation. But her fear wilted away underneath the strong bolts of pleasure ricocheting all along her nerve endings. He felt so _good _against her, he wanted her, and there was such a pretty blue light surrounding him. Her mind was made up. "I don't like you either," she ended up saying, breathless.

Her response seemed to surprise him for a moment, as if he had been sure his coarse words would have made her take up defense and leave the room in a huff. But the surprise only lasted a moment…and then whatever thin restraint he had left seemed to snap, because he was banning his arm around the span of her waist and lifting her up so that he didn't need to crane his neck down anymore. "Suit yourself, mortal," he rasped out, right before he smashed his lips down against hers, licking and sucking and _biting _to gain entrance to her mouth.

Darcy gasped, feeling an _explosion _of pleasure, and she clung to him as he slid his tongue into her mouth. Again, the only way for her to describe it was like the soothing and cool feel of mint on her tongue as he ravished her mouth. Her perception of reality was going haywire and the blue kept flickering in and out, making Loki's skin, where she could access it, feel cool one moment and hot the next. Loki finally ripped his mouth away from hers breathlessly, never breaking eye contact, as he switched their positions so that she was against the table, and then made quick work of pushing all of the books off the table so that the surface was cleared. The books fell to the floor with a loud succession of '_crack! crack! crack! _and then he cupped her bottom and set her on the table edge.

_**(Censored. Just know - something sexy happened. Giggle.)**_

Loki's eyes fluttered open, and he gave her a satisfied grin, slowly kissing her in a languid way that held none of their previous urgency. One of his hands came up to lightly stroke her mussed dark hair away from her face as he drew away from her mouth and studied her. Darcy smiled up at him, the stars finally receding from her vision. "Your eyes are blue," he commented.

His words confused her for a moment…until she realized that there wasn't a dark blue light surrounding him anymore, and she couldn't see any buzzing energy in the room around them. Her eyes were blue…which meant that her eyes weren't glowing anymore. And if her eyes weren't glowing anymore, and she couldn't see the magical light anymore, that meant…

The glowy fruit magic had worn off.

And she was totally herself again, pinned against a bookshelf by the God of Mischief.

"Oh my God," she squeaked, her eyes going wide.

_**To Be Continued…**_


End file.
